


Surprise!

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: A little ficlet full of Christmas levity. Emma is a horrible snoop. Regina does something about it.





	Surprise!

It was only a matter of time before it happened. To be honest, it took a lot longer than Regina expected.

She was in the kitchen, icing Christmas cookies and setting them on the cooling rack, when suddenly there was a whirring noise, an explosion, a momentary silence, and then a bellowed, “REGINA!!”

Normally this would have been a cause for alarm, but in this instance, a slow smile inched onto her face, and she calmly finished icing the cookie she’d been working on. Waiting.

 _5_.

 _4_.

 _3_.

2…

A figure appeared in the doorway, fuming. She’d once been blonde, but just now she was coated in a layer of shimmering rainbow glitter.

Looking up from her frosting, Regina made a valiant effort to hold back the laugh, but it was simply too much for her. A hand dropped to settle atop her stomach as she started with a chortle. After only a few seconds it deepened into an uncontrollable belly-laugh, and every time she glanced back at Emma, she only laughed harder. Emma, for her part, did not look amused.

“What the _fuck_ was that!”

“I…” Regina gasped for breath, struggling to get oxygen into her lungs, “boobytrapped…”

“YOU BOOBYTRAPPED THE PRESENTS?”

She was almost falling down now. Only her free hand on the kitchen island kept her upright. “I…I…” The look of outrage her wife shot her made her start laughing all over again.

“REGINA! IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

“Oh gods.” She kept trying to get air, and when finally she managed well enough, she said, “Yes! Yes, I boobytrapped the presents because you do this every fucking year!”

Emma was a horrible snoop, and glitter-bombing her presents as a pre-emptive attack was turning out to have been the best idea Regina had ever had. She’d have to thank Henry later for introducing her to the website where she’d learned about it.

Her exclamation must have managed to sink in because Emma just stood there looking at her, her expression turning sheepish, as bits of glitter flaked off and drifted to the floor. There was no way they’d ever get rid of all of it, even with magic, but that was a price that Regina was willing to pay. Gladly, if it kept Emma out of the rest of the presents.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Regina asked after she sucked in a few more breaths. She’d forgotten what it felt like to laugh like that.

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma grumbled, though a smile was starting to tug at the corners of her lips. It only took her a couple of strides to cross the kitchen and wrap Regina up in her arms, getting glitter all over her as well. She made a sound of protest, more concerned about glitter getting in the frosting than anything else, but it was too late.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” she muttered and waved her hand to get rid of as much of the offending substance as possible.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

 


End file.
